I'll be There
by jackieleanne
Summary: My first Baywatch fiction based around Caroline Holden and J.D how I would of liked things to be. Starts when they first met and although things are the same in part for the first few chapters as they where in the show other things are different.
1. Chapter 1

My first Baywatch fiction based around Caroline Holden and J.D how I would of liked things to be. Starts when they first met and although things are the same in part for the first few chapters as they where in the show other things are different and how I would of liked them to turn out. Please review.

Chapter 1: Home

J.D made his way into Caroline's room for the first time that night since Cody had said that he could stay in there until she got home, that was when he noticed the picture of her and her sister that stood on the dresser 'wow' he thought to himself studying it for a moment before he undressed and climbed into bed, he hoped that he'd get to meet her, he couldn't wait to meet her he just didn't expect it to be sooner than he thought.

Caroline Holden lugged her bags into her and Cody's apartment, it had been a long few days and she was glad to be home, she had hated New York she just couldn't cut it and truth be told no matter where she was she couldn't forgot all that had happened she couldn't stop missing Stephanie and wishing that she was here with them right now, and yes she still missed Logan and wished that everything could go back to how it had been nine months ago with both her sister and fiancé around.

She made her way into her bedroom to tired to notice the figure laying in her bed, she slumped onto the chair and quietly undressed in the darkness before she made her way into bed, she climbed in and lay down, screaming as she felt the hand come around her stomach.

She looked at the man who lay in her bed in shock holding her top up around her as Cody came running in and switched the light on,

"Caroline what are you doing here?" Cody asked her as he looked at her shocked,

"what am I doing here what is he doing here?" Caroline said panting as she caught her breath, and pointed at the man lying in her bed,

"I'm sorry I grabbed you" J.D said quickly as he looked at her, upon Cody's smirk he quickly added "It was a reflex" although he wishes that he could hold her every night,

"Caroline this is J.D" Cody said still smirking as he looked back and forth between the pair,

"yeah we just met" Caroline said as she looked at him.

"J.D's still looking for a place to live" Cody explained as J.D nodded "so I said that he could crash here until you got back" he finished as he looked at her hopefully,

"well tada I'm back" Caroline said still in shock,

"why didn't you tell anyone you where coming" Cody said as J.D looked on unable to take his eyes off her, she was so beautiful, perfect face, perfect eyes, perfect figure, feisty, "hey how did Shannon's Hope go?" he heard Cody asked and watched as Caroline sighed and looked away, 'he would have to ask that' she thought she really didn't want to have to talk about that

"I really don't want to talk about any of this right now, I just spent five days on a bus I'm really tired and I'm really cranky" she said glancing over at J.D in her bed again embarrassed,

"why did you take the bus you had a round trip flight?" Cody asked her concerned,

"I just needed some time to get my thoughts together and decide what I want to do with my life maybe that can give you an idea of how my audition went" Caroline said as she looked at her best friend,

"well anyway glad to have you back" Cody said as he wrapped his arm around her and tugged softly on her as she playfully squirmed away.

"look why don't I go out and sleep on the couch if that's all right" J.D spoke up as he looked at her, Caroline thought as she looked at him and walked over to him, he was hot,

"there now where even" she said as she whipped the quilt back off him and smirked as she looked at him in his boxers and smiled 'wow' she thought as she looked at him and smiled, watching as he grabbed the pillow and covered himself up, he stirred at her for some more until he she broke the silence, "take the pillow" she said gesturing for him to clear the room so that she could get into her bed.

"if you" he said as he went to give her the pillow as he stood by the door, as Cody watched on,

"no you keep it" Caroline said as she looked at him "we will discuss all this in the morning" she finished

"we'll be quiet we won't wake you" Cody said as he ran out,

"ok wake me" Caroline said as she walked over to the bed tiredly J.D watched smiling grinning at her figure from behind as she lay down sleepily "I want to get back to the beech as soon as possible" she said wrapping herself in the quilt J.D paused opening the door again as he went to leave

"good to meet you Caroline" J.D said switching off the light as he smiled and walked back outside.


	2. Chapter 2 : First Kiss

Chapter 2

"Wow what a day" Caroline sighed to herself as she lounged back in her chair bored out of her mind as she glanced around at the slow action of her quiet Mothers Beach, the most action she had seen all day was picking up dirty nappies. As she listened sadly to the drama's of other beaches going on over the radio she heard the sound of the trucks engine and saw that Mitch was pulling up by her tower.

"Mitch hey hi" Caroline squealed happily as she ran down the ramp of her tower and threw her arms around him,

"hi god I missed you" he says as he hugged her tightly as the old friends reunited again for the first time since she had returned home "oh hang on no hugs on duty" he said as he pulled away from her,

"oh right sorry sorry so how did your committee meeting go?" Caroline asked happily as she looked at him,

"I had to pinch myself to stay awake" he told her as he looked down at her,

"oh well that's the price you pay for becoming captain" Caroline said as she smiled up at Mitch thinking to herself how she could try and persuade him to help her get back onto another beach by speaking to Lieutenant Walsh.

J.D sat back at the apartment later that evening Caroline had gone over to Mitch's place while Cody was out for the night. He glanced over onto the coffee table and saw Caroline's script for Shannon's Hope picking it up he started to read through it as he slouched back into the settee. A while later as J.D was engaged in the script Caroline walked in the room and looked over at him,

"what are you doing with that?" she says as she looks at him and walks towards him.

"Hey you can't burn this" J.D says as he runs over to the log burner and picks up the script that she had just thrown in there "this is Shannon's Hope" he said as he looked at her, she stayed silent glancing at his muscles bulging out of his tank top, god he couldn't get any hotter she thought to herself as his voice interrupted her from her thought, "here sit down" he said as he walked back over to the settee,

"What?" Caroline exclaimed as she looked at him, "what for?" she asked as he sat down,

"just sit down" he said patting the spot next to him.

The script down beside them Caroline sat wrapped snugly against J.D's chest his arm around her as they gazed into each others arms unable to distinguish between what was acting and what was real Caroline found herself wishing that she could spend every evening like this.

"Last time I felt this way I was sixteen in love with my biology teacher, she rejected me, broke my heart" J.D said as he gazed deeply into her eyes,

"well I'm sure its mended by now" Caroline said as she snuggled closer into his chest, "oh your heart's beating so fast" she said and it was true it was he really did want to just kiss her there and then,

"because of you" he replied his chin resting on top of her head,

"oh well that makes me happy to know I excite you" she said they pulled apart as he glanced at her and said,

"Don't break my heart" he said as he looked at her intently and threw his lips against her their hands moving up to each others hair as they kissed deeply the acting long but forgotten.

Cody grinned as he opened the door to the apartment and saw the pair in deep lip lock he laughed silently to himself as he slammed the door shut and laughed as he watched the pair fly apart from each other and Caroline's hand fly's up to her mouth in shock.

"Should I come back later?" Cody asks as he looks at the pair,

"no no we were just er rehearsing a scene from Shannon's Hope" Caroline stuttered as she looked at him "see I'm Sophia and he's Gage" she said her hands moving in gestures as she tried to explain herself nervously,

"and I'm Steven Spielberg" Cody said grinning as he pointed at J.D and smiled before he walked into his room.


End file.
